The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum telephium and given the cultivar name of ‘Desert Red’. Sedum is in the family Crassulaceae. Sedum ‘Desert Red’ originated from an open pollinated cross of Sedum telephium 33-14, a proprietary, unpatented plant.
Compared to Sedum telephium 33-14, the new cultivar has a smaller, denser habit with darker, narrower leaves.
Compared to Sedum ‘Picolette’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar is shorter and wider spreading with more stems from the base, the foliage and stems are darker, and the flowers are a darker pink.
Compared to Sedum SUNSPARKLER™ ‘Dazzleberry’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has darker leaves and stems, rose red flowers rather than rose pink, and bright red seed heads rather than brown.